As described in, for example, JP-A-2007-65316, JP-A-2001-21836, and JP-A-2005-67515, a vehicle display apparatus for displaying a design in an image related to the vehicle, such as a warning image or an arrow image used for navigation, in three dimensions is known. A liquid crystal display (LCD) of the conventional vehicle display apparatus employs a disparity segmentation method to allow a user to view the design in three dimensions. Specifically, the image is formed as a combination of a left image and a right image, and the LCD displays both the left image and the right image on its screen. The left image is visible by a left eye of the user, and the right image is visible by a right eye of the user. Due to a disparity between the left and right images, the user views the design in three dimensions at a position away from the screen by a predetermined distance in a direction perpendicular to the screen.
In the conventional vehicle display apparatus, when the user views the design in three dimensions, the focus of the eyes of the user is on the screen. In contrast, the position at which the user views the design is away from the screen. Therefore, the user may recognize the left image and the right image as separate images. As a result, the user may not view the design in three dimensions.
In the vehicle display apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2005-67515, when it is detected that the user sits on a seat of the vehicle, a three dimensional image is displayed for demonstration before the image related to the vehicle is displayed. The demonstration image may help the user to be acclimated to a three dimensional image.
However, a distance of the demonstration image from the screen is fixed. Therefore, immediately after the user looks at the demonstration image, the user may recognize a left image and a right image of the demonstration image as separate images.